A Mortal Encounter
by ChildOfHades877
Summary: Camp Half-Blood finds a mortal, but this one seems different. Yes Mark is the Almighty Markiplier. And there are more characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTENTS MAY BECOME HOT, HANDLE WITH- oops wrong warning**  
**WARNING: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THE FRANCHISE, THOUGH I WISH I DID BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE EPIC. HAVE A NICE DAY.**

MARK'S POV  
_Left right left right,_ I thought to myself, _faster! Faster!_ I ran, though my lungs burned in protest. I risked a quick glance over my right shoulder and saw nothing, but I knew I couldn't stop. Not before I put as much distance between me and that… that _thing_. It looked like something straight out of a nightmare's nightmare. It was so surreal, yet there's nothing that could ever explain what I just experienced. A gnarled tree root, blanketed in green moss and crushed Autumn leaves, jutted out of the cold and sloppy mud. I tripped and plummeted quickly towards the unforgiving ground. I crashed into the earth and rolled into a fairly large tree. I got to my feet, daring a moment to rest. I tried clearing the mud off my face, but realized it was stupid considering my hands were twice as worse. As I moved my arms, I knew that I had messed up my shoulder. I also knew that there was no way I could find my way out of this forest in the middle of the night. I desperately needed rest, I could find my way out in the morning. I looked around, trying to find the best place to hunker down and withstand the night. As I walked around the tree and saw a branch. This branch in particular had some sort of blanket on it that appeared to glow with a soothing golden light. I grabbed it and walked to a large rock nearby. I formed a makeshift bed, and drifted off to a well deserved slumber.

THALIA'S POV  
When I woke up that morning, I felt like something was wrong. I confirmed it with the hurriedness of my fellow campers. _Oh man,_ I thought, _what could possibly happen now?_ Did someone fall off a canoe? Did someone screw up the lava wall again? Well whatever it was, I was about to to find out. "Thalia!" someone called out. I turned and found Annabeth running towards me. "Thalia!" she said again as she approached, "The Fleece! Someone has taken it!"

**_A/N That's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think, and don't forget to tell your friends! Unless you have no friends, in that case, go tell some plants about your cheese collection. And as always, Stacy's mom_**** does ****_have it going on, and have a nice life!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EARTHLING. I AM FOLGORSHLOP, THE KING OF THE ALIEN RACE KNOWN AS THE SHOOGLESHINGLES. WE HAVE EXCHANGED YOUR EARTHLY GREEN SLICES FOR OWNERSHIP OF THE PEE JAY OH**. **SOON, THE SHOOGLESHINGLES WILL OWN YOUR WORLD! Yeah right... AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYways, enjoy!**

PERCY'S POV  
Everyone in camp knew about the Fleece. You're welcome! I went for an early morning stroll while all my old chaps were lounging in bed, when I mosied on up to the tree. "Egads!" I had said, "someone has nicked the Fleece right out from under my bosom!" Just kidding. What really happened was at about five AM, I was walking around after yet another nightmare, I walked by the tree and saw it wasn't there. I told Chiron (and a few others), and soon everyone knew. Right after breakfast Chiron called for me. I walked to the Big House, where he and Grover were waiting for me. "Percy," he said, his voice measured to conceal his fear. "I want you, Grover, and Annabeth to search for the Fleece, and bring it back as soon as possible.". "Where is Annabeth?" I asked, wondering if she had left without us. Chiron replied, "She has requested to inform Thalia of the situation, she will join you shortly. In fact, here she comes now."  
ANNABETH'S POV  
As I approached, I searched everyone's worried faces. Percy's worry lines faded and his lips curled into a gentle smile, obviously more worried about me than the Fleece. His reassuring demeanor practically forced me to be happier, despite the situation. I knew there was with to be done, but I still felt calmer when I slipped my hand into his. Grover ran off to the borders. Before following, Percy looked down at me, smiled a goofy smile, and said "This ought to be fun."  
MARK'S POV  
I awoke with a start when I heard voices in the woods. _Was it possible Bob and Wade already made a search party?_ I thought. _No, they probably weren't even awake yet. Even if they were, they'd probably assume I was in a motel with..._ Just then the voices stopped. I hid behind the large rock, blanket around my shoulders, and looked around. I saw a three teenagers walking up to a large group of teenagers. The three consisted of two boys and one girl. One of the boys was pale and scrawny, the other was taller. He had dark, matted hair and eyes so green, one look and you felt like you were looking at the seas through his eyes. The girl had blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes that showed intelligence far beyond her age. They all wore the same orange t-shirts, I thought it must've been a gang meeting with the three teenage leaders. I looked closer at the scrawny one. His legs were... furry. Not like he needed a shave, but like an animal. It didn't jar me much, not after what happened last night. The dark haired boy was talking now, giving some sort of instructions. I couldn't hear anything except "We need to find it before someone else does," I figured they hid something important and couldn't find it, maybe a body or a gun or something. I watched as the gang panned out and searched thoroughly. I then did something that was either really dumb, or incredibly smart. I stood up and shouted "Hey! Can you help me?"

**Yup that's about it! sorry if it's super short, it always looks longer when you're writing it. I would believe it to be most delightful if you would review this chapter. And as always, Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life! Ta ta, darlings!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPTER, JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Hey you lovely readers, Child of Hades here with two things. First, an apology. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT ADDING A NEW CHAPTER YET! I will as soon as possible, maybe even later tonight. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, the second thing is an announcement! I will be starting a new story soon! fancy hub sunk sunk item thE ssh Beth yarn Hindi! Yeah, I typed that with Swype and autocorrect. Go ahead and write a review or send me a message saying if you want a poll for the new story, or if you would rather be surprised! AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, as always, Stacy's mom ****_does_**** have it going on, and have a nice life! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! You must be confused. I bought the rights to PJO and have decided to make it into an educational program! Yay learning! Just kidding, learning is stupid! Just read!**

ANNABETH'S POV  
I heard a voice far off but I ignored it, dismissing it as part of my imagination. Control yourself, Annabeth I thought to myself, just focus on the Fleece. I heard it again, though. It was clearer, but I still couldn't understand what it was saying. I still thought it was just the wind when I heard Grover yell "Yo! We got a mortal over here! I think he saw some freaky stuff." Freaky stuff? What in Olympus was that supposed to mean? So, instead of standing around like a dead automaton, I ran to his side. If only I knew what would happen when we heard him speak.

PERCY'S POV  
The man sat on the ground, looking up at Annabeth, Grover and I but, oddly, not in a frightened way. He looked more hopeful and thankful than anything else, despite that Grover was flaunting his goat legs all around. Thank the Gods for the mist. The man was short, maybe only a little over five foot. He had a wide build, though. I could see his clearly defined muscles, even though he wasn't flexing. The man was also Asian, which isn't really that uncommon. There were lots of Asian people in New York, but he was different. There was something in his eye that I recognized.  
Grover bent down to his eye level and said "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. What happened?", slowly and deliberately. The look on the man's face went from grateful to annoyed. That look reminded me of Rachel, and instantly I knew what the knowing look in his eyes meant. In a deep, gravelly voice that surprised he said " I'm from Hawaii, not Mars. I speak English. So, Goat Boy, what happened to you?"

**AYE LADS AND LADDIES, I KEN YER SKUNNERED, AND WANT TO SKELP MY BAHOOKIE, BUT HAUD YER WEESHT! DON GET UP TO HIGH DOH! Heh heh, if you need help translating that, I'll have a link. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, sorry it took me so long, I get very distracted. So as always, Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life you bonnie tatties! Here's the link of the phrases and such: **l


	5. Chapter 5

**A wise person named Barbara de Angelis once said "When you make a commitment to a relationship, you invest your attention and energy in it more profoundly because you now experience ownership of that relationship" So I do own PJO! Bam! An unintelligible voice is heard from far off. What? That's not how it works? Aw boo!**  
GROVER'S POV  
I reeled back in shock. Goat Boy? How did he even know it was_ goat_? Wait, how did he even know it _wasn't human_? I stood up in shock and dizzily mumbled "Sorry, man. I didn't know." "Let me handle this, dude," Percy said as he stepped in front of me. He pulled something small out of his pocket and showed the guy. "What is this?" Percy asked in that way parents do when you've done something wrong and they know what you did, but they ask you anyways because they want to see if you're honest.  
"A pen, and that's a tree and this is grass, are we good?" he retorted. He uncapped the pen and it grew three feet in to a gleaming celestial bronze sword. _Riptide_. Percy again asked what was in his hand. The man didn't even seem bothered that he had a blade a foot from his face, he simply smirked and said "So _you're_ the crazed butt stabber?"  
MARK'S POV  
The teenage trio looked taken aback. That, children, is called an alliteration, look it up. "It's very nice ok. In fact, I've got a blade of my own." I commented, pulling out my dagger that was one foot from the bottom of the hilt to the tip of the blade. The hilt was made out of some sort of iron that sounded like stegosaurus. The blade was made out of steel and _bronze_, of all things. I don't quite recall how the blade was brought to my possession, only a fuzzy memory of three men in hoods telling me I had a purpose. Whatever _that_ meant. There was something inscribed in the blade, but it was in a different language so I couldn't tell you what it said. As soon as the dagger came out the girl's and Goat Boy's eyes got as big as quarters. The dark haired boy considered it for a moment then capped his pen sword, the engineering of which confused even _me_.  
He smiled and said "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Grover Lord of the Wild." while gesturing to the other two. "Nice to finally meet you Mark, Assassin of the Gods"  
**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Well not really. Did anyone get the stegosaurus thing? If you did, then you totally rock! It's almost midnight and I should be sleeping.**  
**Nico: YOL-**  
**Me: Don't you dare finish that word!**  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, as always Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA LA LA SAYS THE COOKIE! I'm in science and I just finished my astronomy test! It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING! (No offense to Astronomers, I'm sure your parents are very proud of their little stick in the mud! I'm just kidding! Do what makes you happy. :) ) One of the test questions was "Do you own PJO?", which I thought was a really weird thing to have on an astronomy test. Do you know what the answer was? A BIG FAT NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS, WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF A MORTAL ENCOUNTER! ENJOY OR PERISH!**

ANNABETH'S POV  
My jaw dropped halfway to the floor. Though, not literally, because such things are physically impossible. (But with the right potion, _anything_ is possible!) Anyways, I was shocked for two reasons. One, how did Percy know about the Assassin of the Gods? The Assassin was an extremely close-guarded secret between the Gods. Often times, the Assassin himself, or herself, didn't know he was anything but a random person who happened to be living. Two, if Percy knew even knew a quarter of what I do, which isn't much, why was he so comfortable around this man?  
_Mark_, Percy had said his name was Mark. I examined him closer. He was quite obviously of Hawaiian decent, though it is often mistaken for Asian. He was clearly disheveled. His hair, dark and very likely pointed in a faux-hawk most times, was tossed every which way. Dirt and small twigs were also thrown into the otherwise black mix. He had glasses on, which were, unsurprisingly broken in several places and cracked on the left lens. His shirt and pants were torn in numerous places, but I couldn't see a single wound on his body. I found it very peculiar, until I saw the golden light behind him.  
PERCY'S POV  
I looked at Mark curiously. The same curiosity reflected back to me, with a hint of excitement. He seemed like a kind man, which was really weird. I, myself happen to be well educated on the subject of the Assassin. I may or may not have been running from some crazy old lady with the same wicked blade. She kept screaming "Stop running and face your death like a man! For I am the Assassin of the Gods!" So I read up on it. Yes, _gasp_, I read a book. (It had lots of pictures. I mean, they were pictures of brutal murder and death, but pictures nonetheless.) And if there's one thing the book stressed it was that the Assassin was dangerous. They usually flipped out you got them angry or brought up the fact they were the Assassin. So the fact Mark remained as cool as a cucumber, was really interesting. Which left another question, why was he _here_?  
MARK'S POV  
The boy called Percy and I considered each other a while. The girl, Annabeth I think, came up behind him. It was a very protective move, and she stared me down. I simply smiled and said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, kiddies. You, and your nubile young bodies." They stared at me in utter confusion and I chuckled. "You need to get out more, go out and get some fries or something," I stated as I shook my head. "Some dam fries?" Percy asked as the other two giggled, the three of them in some sort of inside joke. I quickly gained there attention back with a single, simple sentence. "So do you want the magic heal blanket before or after I tell you about the Minotaur?"  
**"Oh Child of Hades," you must be saying "yet another late night update?" I'M SORRY! School, home work, excuse, excuse, House of Hades, excuse. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS you are a llama. Review of you'd like, I don't care. I LOVE IT! That song is so old. As always Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey this is just an author's note! **

**I'm very happy with the turnout of this story, even if i only had one view it would still be awesome! Well, I decided I should explain why I am not posting this week. First of all, I use my kindle to post and update everything. Recently, it has been a GIANT JERK FACE! And the second reason is I've been writing another story for another profile. Bobothebookworm (check her out, her stuff is amazing!) and I have created a joint... uh... thing. The name of the profile is . .fire and the first chapter should be up within a couple days. I might be able to write a new chapter for Percy's New Eyes, but don't hold me to that. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS if you would like, please leave a review about either**

**1) Your favorite anything**

**2) How you are foaming at the mouth about me not posting**

**3) Any comments about the story so far**

**I really don't like the idea of begging for reviews. To me, this is me trying to connect with you guys! I love you all! As always, Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life!**


End file.
